The present invention relates generally to a feedthrough device and, more particularly, to a hermetic electrical feedthrough device.
A feedthrough device is an electrical device that is used to transmit electricity through a wall, typically the wall of a sealed housing. For example, in some instances, a feedthrough device may be utilized to transmit electricity through a wall of an electro-chemical housing (e.g., a terminal extending into a battery), a wall of a heated housing (e.g., a thermocouple extending into a furnace), a wall of pressurized housing (e.g., a communication link extending into a submersible vessel), or the like. As such, in some applications, a feedthrough device may experience a harsh environment on at least one side of the wall through which it extends (e.g., the feedthrough device may be exposed to corrosive matter, increased pressure, and/or increased temperature on the inside of the sealed housing). Feedthrough devices may also be used as thermal feedthrough devices, which are used to transmit thermal energy through a wall via a conductor suitable for heat transfer.
There is a need, therefore, for a feedthrough device that enables the transfer of electricity through a wall of a housing and effectively withstands the harsh environment within the housing to prevent the transfer of other matter into, and out of, the housing, while minimizing manufacturing time and cost.